


It's In The Blood

by catpanflowers



Category: Naruto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 07:49:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16828276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catpanflowers/pseuds/catpanflowers
Summary: The girl sat cradling her elder brother until the morning sun rose. As the earth was bathed in its light she dug two graves and buried her dead clan members. The Matsuto clan only raised one child to adulthood every generation. Any children that came after the firstborn were taught to serve.





	It's In The Blood

**Author's Note:**

> This first chapter is set four years before the rookie nine graduate. Ages are as follows: Sakura-5, Sasuke and Naruto-8, Katsuhiro-12.  
> I do not own any Naruto characters.

4 years ago  
A young boy awoke to the sound of the front door slamming closed. He looks over to the clock to see it is 2:45am. ‘What the hell is going on?’ He questions as he steps out of the warmth of his bed. He steps into the hall and sees the light on in his parents’ room. He knocks lightly and opens the door to see his mother. With her long blonde hair pulled into a messy bun at the base of her neck. Her blue eyes wearily skimming a romance novel that her husband got her for her last birthday. Said man being nowhere in sight. “Okaa-san?” She looks up from the crisp pages. “Yes, dear?” she asks with a yawn. “Why are you up… and where is otou-san?” Her brows furrow just a hint. “Don’t you know, dear? It is your twelfth birthday afterall.” 

The boy froze. “No,” he whispered in stilted panic. “No, no, no!” He started yelling as he ran back to his room. He quickly threw of his pjs and dressed in his ninja gear. He strapped his kunai pouch to his hip and flung his katana on his back before violently shoving the window open. He jumped from the second floor to land on the muddy ground. He bolted towards the west path leading into the forest. “Sakura!” He screamed out as he used the pale full moon to light his way toward an overgrown clearing. In the center laid a sturdy stone cross. Old blood stained the cracks and grooves. Two manacles were attached to the ends of the horizontal slab and within them were thin, pale wrists. Katsuhiro stopped just at the edge of the clearing, searching for the shadow of his father. He spotted him coming from the opposing side of the forest into the clearing with a stack of branches. “Otou-san, you must stop this.” He stated with as much confidence as he could feel in his frightened state while he stepped out into the moonlight. 

“Go back home, Katsuhiro. This is not your place to dictate.” The man said while gazing at him with a bored stare. “No, otou-san! This is wrong. I don’t care if it’s a family tradition I won’t let you kill my imouto.” He yelled in defiance. “Aniki…” the young girl on the cross whispered. Her head of pastel pink hair raised up to show the acceptance in her pale green eyes. Her face is suddenly slapped to the side in a vicious hit. “What have I told you about speaking to him in such a dishonourable way.” The man said with a violent tone. “I apologize, Katsuhiro-sama. Please forgive me for my behavior.” She said whimpered loudly with tears threatening to spill over and a bruise starting to form on her cheek. The man nods as he once again set to work on the wood pile at the base of the cross. 

“Sakura,” Katsuhiro states weakly as he walks up to the stone. “I can’t accept this as you have. I love you too much to leave you to such a fate.” He finished as he caresses her soft cheek. “Katsuhiro-sama, please don’t make this harder. My purpose has been served and I have no more orders to follow. I was born to die.” She says as she presses her cheek into his calloused hand. “We were all born to die, but it is our own choice when to give in.” He says as he kisses her cheek. “Otou-san, I challenge you as the head of the clan.” He boldly speaks as he steps back and draws his katana. 

The girl on the cross struggles in her chains. “No, Katsuhiro-san! Please don’t. You’ll die!” She begs with her tears running anew. “I accept.” The man responds as he stands and pulls his tanto out from its sheath. They stand a fair distance apart and bow respectively. In a sudden flash they are attacking each other, exchanging blows at a quick pace. The sobbing of the girl couldn’t be heard over the clashing of metal against metal. For some time this goes on until both are tiring. The boy backs up to gain better footing, but the man takes it as his chance to strike. As he closes in the boy pulls a kunai from his pouch. In the next second blood splatters upon the ground and soaks the wildflowers. A small glint of metal could be seen protruding from the boy’s back and the full length of the katana was shining in it’s unbloodied glory. The man’s body falls back onto the ground, the butt of a kunai sprouting from deep inside his eye socket. 

“Aniki!” Sakura screams as she struggles with all her might. In her frightened rage she infuses her arms with a pitch black chakra and breaks the chains binding her and bolts to her brother’s side. “Aniki, please open your eyes!” She gasps out with sorrow. The chains and manacles still clasped around her slim wrists rattle as she pulls his head into her lap. His blood-soaked pitch-black hair was staining her tan pants in crimson. 

One teal eye is revealed as he coughs up blood. “Sakura… *cough*, find a new purpose *cough*. Please, for me?” He rasped out in between blood soaked coughs. “I- I will, aniki. I swear… on a ninja’s honour.” She cried out. “Hehehe, *cough, cough* you’re not even a ninja yet, my dearest imouto.” He whispered trying to lighten the mood. “I don’t care if I’m not one yet. I’ll go to the academy and I’ll be the greatest ninja there ever was. Then you’ll know I will never break my words. So make sure to watch me rise in the ranks, okay aniki?” She begged as she watched his eye close and his ragged breath slow. “I’ll be watching, Imouto. On a ninja’s honour.” He whispered in his last breath.

The girl sat cradling her elder brother until the morning sun rose. As the earth was bathed in its light she dug two graves and buried her dead clan members on the unused side of the cross. Soon after she left with the promise to return soon to pay more proper respects with her mother. She stumbled back to her home and opened the door to find her mother making breakfast for three. Obviously not expecting her daughter who was supposed to be dead by now. “Brat, where is your master?” She questioned sternly as she tended to a pan of scramble. “Katsuhiro-sama and Asai-sama are dead.” She stated in a hollow tone. 

The blonde women whipped around with surprising speed, considering she wasn’t a shinobi, and grabbed the four-year old girl by her shirt. “What did you do!?” She screamed as she lifted the child up and pressed her back into the wall. “Katsuhiro-sama challenged Asai-sama for the position as head of the clan. Both of them perished in the proceeding fight.” Sakura whispered. “YOU MONSTER!” The women said as she slapped her on the cheek with an already prominent bruise. She fell to the floor. “It should have been you. It should have been you.” The navy-eyed lady kept chanting to herself as she sunk to her knees and sobbed. The pink-haired girl stood and walked herself to the stove where the scramble was burning. She placed it to the side to cool then went to take a shower and change into clean clothes. 

After four hours of staying holed up in her closet of a room she heard a knock upon her door. “Brat, we’re moving. Pack up all that you want to take with you and prepare to pay your respects before we go.” Sakura nodded in response and started grabbing her meager amount of belongings. She then ventured into her brother’s room. “Aniki…” she whimpered in despair. She gathered all of his ninja clothes and tools into one of his travel packs and carefully wrapped his favourite photos into a piece of cloth to keep them safe. “Brat, get down here!” Her mother called impatiently from the front door. She hurriedly finished up and bolted down the stairs to meet her mother. She looked haggard and weary with red and puffy eyes. “Let’s go to the market to get flowers for them.” She stated with sadness. 

As they approached the graves her mother fiddled with the flower arrangements. They both contained pink carnations, daisies, and purple lilacs to symbolize the lost lives. Sakura had bought a single red spider lily, her brother’s favourite flower due to it’s meaning of protection and being a guiding light to souls. They placed the flowers upon the graves and prayed for their loved ones. After twenty minutes her mother told her they were to meet up with a caravan that is headed towards the Land of Fire. “I don’t necessarily care if you want to follow me, but I’m going to Konohagakure. I hear there are many jobs still needing to be filled since there was a large clan massacred.” Sakura just continued on behind her mother as they left Kirigakure and headed west toward the Land of Whirlpools. 

~ Two Months Later ~

As they approached the gate of Konohagakure with the merchant caravan Sakura was absolutely out of her wits. As was tradition in her clan the first born was to be the heir while the child born after that would serve the firstborn and the rest of the family. Once the first child became an adult, which for shinobi is the average age of 12 when they become a genin, the second child would be killed. This was tradition and supposedly a part of the contract that her ancestors had made with an ancient demon in order to obtain its blood. Now that she thinks about it her being alive might break the contract or something. Does that mean the demon is going to kill her? Then again, she is the last living clan member in blood so that could change the consequences. She shook her head to get out of those unnecessary thoughts. No use worrying about it until it comes to pass. 

Back to the village she is currently about to go into: She has been serving her family for around three years. Practically since she could follow basic commands. Since the patriarch and heir to the clan are dead does that mean she still has to serve her mother? Her mother said she doesn’t care what she did anymore so that could mean she is free from that purpose as her brother stated. Afterall, she was born to serve her brother and he died. Saving her. Kami that type of guilt is like acid eating away at her soul. Not to mention her mother’s grief is also caused by her. Should she feel bad about that? This whole situation is difficult to process. She has no one else’s experience to base it off of and thus has to make work of her own feelings. She did love them, all of them. Her brother mostly because he truly cared for her. Does loyalty count as love? 

Damn, why was she going so deep into this?! She is four for kami’s sake! ‘Think about this in a couple years or something. It’s too exhausting to get into now.’ She thought to herself as it was finally time for her mother and her to be checked into the gates. 

“Hello, miss.” A young man with a senbon in his mouth greeted. “What brings you to Konoha?”  
“Well, I was previously traveling with my husband and his own merchant caravan across the world, but I decided I wanted to settle down in a nice village. I heard there was quite a few open jobs here so I thought this would be a great place to stay.” She stated with a serene smile.  
“Well, you heard right. Will your husband be stopping here soon?” He asked with a flirtatious wink.  
“He will, but his business thrives on travel so he won’t be staying too long when he does come.” She said as she flicked her hair behind her shoulder.  
“I see, well if you ever get lonely you can come visit me at the gates.” He responded with a smile.  
“I’m sure I will. See you later…” She trailed off.  
“Shiranui Genma at your service, miss.” He mock bowed.  
“Haruno Mari.” She said over her shoulder as she walked away next to a wagon. 

Sakura stayed closer to the wagon not wanting to gain any attention. She did however scoff at the perverted shinobi eyeing her mother’s lilac kimono covered butt. “Brat, take my bags and go apartment shopping. Take the cheapest place you can find that’s livable. I’m going job hunting. Meet me at that dango shop at 10:00pm.” She stated as she threw her bags at the girl and left. ‘Where the hell would I find an apartment?’ Sakura questioned herself. She slung her mother’s bags on her back and started looking around the market area.

It was around noon right now, but her mother had given her a small meal of a piece of jerky and a roll (which was what she normally ate for lunch when Katsuhiro was gone from the house). ‘Kami, the food here smells amazing.’ She thought as she wandered around. She suddenly remembered her “mission” for the day and searched for someone to ask about housing. Finally she spotted someone who looked all-knowing and confidently strides towards him. 

His long hair was pulled in a low ponytail at the small of his back with long black bangs framing his face. He wore a traditional white kimono with a dark green haori hanging off his shoulders. “Excuse me, sir?” Sakura politely asked to gain his attention. He turned only to face blank space. “Sir?” She asked again. He tilted his head downward. “Can I help you, little girl?” He questioned in an almighty tone when he saw how the young girl before him was dressed. Her tan tank top and black pants, which were tucked into shin high black ninja sandals, were covered in dust and dirt from her traveling. 

“Do you happen to know where there are any cheap vacant apartments?” She asked going into her polite and lower than you mode.   
“What a waste of my time.” He mumbled under his breath. “I would not. Now go find someone else to bother with your questions.” He stated as he was about to turn around.  
“I apologize for my impudence. I will search elsewhere for a more knowledgeable source. Thank you for your time.” She stated with a small bow and a nervous smile. ‘Shit, don’t just throw out insults to people you just met, dumbass!’ She thought to herself as she rose. The man had froze once he heard her comment and turned back around gracefully. “I do believe I know a place, actually.” He stated.  
“Ah, it must have slipped your mind, sir.” She stated with a mental eyeroll.  
“Yes indeed. The cheapest housing I can think of would be in the redlight district. Head straight for now then turn left by the sweet shop. It’s quite easy to find after that.” He stated with an internal smirk.  
“Thank you, sir. You have been a great help.” She says gratefully as she heads in the direction he gave. 

She stood on the outskirts of the red light district trying to determine the safety of the place. From what Katsuhiro told the place was made for sinning. Something that naturally drew her in due to her demonic blood, but was dangerous for children and women. It was midday though and the streets were practically empty. ‘Must be a nocturnal part of the city.’ She thought as she slowly made her way down the main street. She glanced at shop windows checking for vacancy signs and had yet to come upon any. Finally after ten minutes of walking she spotted one. The shop, called “Fumiko’s Hot Spot”, had a large neon sign above the door with a blinking open sign on the door. 

Sakura cautiously walked up to the establishment and opened the door. The inside was hazy with smoke and smelled heavily of alcohol. A dark wooden bar was placed at the back with red leather stools lining it. Shelves of varying liqueurs were behind it. The middle was heavily ladened with small four or two person tables. Each far end of the room held two pimp-style booths on a slightly raised platform. On the side opposing the bar was a simple bar shaped stage with three stripper poles running across it. A tall burly man was cleaning glasses at the bar and talking to the two patrons sitting there. Shinobi from the looks of it. “A tough jobs needs a good cold one to take the edge off.” Is what Katsuhiro would often say when he talked about his sensei’s drinking problem. 

She made her way up to the bar only to gain the attention of the shinobi that was not entirely drunk off his ass. “Hey, kid.” He practically yelled. “Whatchya doin’ in here?” Sakura climbed onto a stool with a little trouble as the ninja watched on waiting for a response. “I’m here on a housing inquiry.” She stated loud enough for the bartender to hear. “Why would a kid be looking for a place in the redlight district?” The tall, brunette man questioned. “It would be for my mother and I. We just moved here today and we need a cheap apartment to stay in while my father is out with his merchant caravan.” She said referring to her mother’s story. “Hmm, well I don’t think Fumiko would mind dealing with a kid. Let me fetch her for ya.” He said while throwing his drying towel over his shoulder and walking into a back room and up some stairs. 

“So kid, what’s your name?” The previous shinobi asked.  
“Haruno Sakura. It’s a pleasure to meet you...” She stated as she turned towards him.   
“Sarutobi Asuma.” He said while studying her physical features. She saw the quizzical look on his face as his eyes roamed to her pink hair.  
“Yes, my hair is naturally pink.” She responded to unasked question.  
“Jeez, you seem pretty smart for such a squirt. How old are you?” He asked a little bewildered by her overall demeanor. ‘She so freaking short.’ He thought to himself.  
She stayed quiet for a moment only to reply with a seemingly completely different topic. “You’re a shinobi right? I want to be a shinobi too. Do you know how I can get into the ninja academy here?”  
“Uh... “ He starts a little lost at the quick change. “You would probably have to speak to the Hokage about that. His administration handles most academy stuff. There has been a new law implemented recently though for the required age minimum.”

‘Shit, how old was Katsuhiro when he went to the academy?’ She asked herself. ‘I wasn’t even born when he went in, so that was around four to six years ago. Six would probably be too early and who the hell uses seven as a baseline. Even numbers are common enough. So four years in the academy on average going in at eight years old, being genin at around twelve. That’s four years ahead of me though! Can I pass for an eight year old. I’m still pretty short, but I’m really fucking smart and mature for a four year old. Copying traits of eight year olds shouldn’t be too hard either once I start classes. Okay I could totally pull this off.’ She reasoned within fifteen seconds before responding. “Well, I’ll be turning eight in a couple weeks. Is that old enough to go?” She questioned the man.  
“Ya, most are allowed if their birthdays are within the first semester.” He said. ‘She is so damn short could she really be almost eight? Well, her mother did let her roam around by herself that should be a mildly good sign right?’ He sweatdropped as he thought about it. 

Right then the bartender returned with the owner. She had short-cropped reddish-brown hair that fit her round face quite nicely. Her eyes were a lovely shade of violet which looked sensual with her smokey eyeshadow. He lips were painted a sinful crimson that complimented her slightly tanned skin tone. “Hey, squirt. I’m Fumiko. From what I hear, you’re lookin’ for a place for you and your mom, right?” She started.  
“Yes, Fumiko-san.” Sakura responded with a nod.  
“Then follow me.” She said with a wink as she headed to the back room.  
The pink-haired “squirt” followed the women up the stairs and through a narrow hallway.   
“This is the one room I’ve got available. It’s got running water, plumbing, electricity, and the works. The heating is broken though, so lots of blankets for the cold season. There’s a small kitchenette that connects to a living room, one bedroom, and one bathroom. There’s a closet right outside and to the right with cleaning supplies for use.” She stated as she gave a small tour.

“How much, Fumiko-san?” Sakura asked, quite pleased with the place.  
“Down payment would be $700.00. Then it’s $350.00 monthly.” She said.  
“We’ll take it.” She said as she searched through her mother’s bags for the money. She pulled out the amount for the down payment and handed it to the women.  
“It was good doing business with you, kid. Now here’s a key. I suggest sticking to the shadows when coming or leaving the area. Don’t want one of my tenants getting kidnapped or something.” She trailed off. “See ya later then.”  
Sakura nodded as the women left, closing the door behind her. She left to the bedroom and started unpacking her mother’s stuff. She unwrapped her mother’s futon and placed it in the corner while taking out her vastly coloured kimonos (she was a very traditional women and wore only that). After refolding them again she placed them in neat piles against the opposing wall. The rest she left for her mother to sort through. ‘We’ll have to go out to buy some furniture sooner or later.’

She left that in order to just throw her bags in the corner of the living room. She thought for a quick moment that she should change, but decided she was just going to go out explore the village until it was time to meet back with her mother. She locked the door behind herself and tucked the key into her pocket. As she jogged down the steps into the back room she spotted a door. She peeked outside it to see an alleyway filled with trash cans. She followed it out onto the main road and wandered back into the safety of the normal market. “I’ll go wherever you take me, dear road.” She said to herself as she roamed freely.


End file.
